


Kingdom Come

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Hiatus Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Married Life, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Welcome to Earth-22, the world has accepted heroes of all kinds. The Justice League has kids and lives beyond the mask, but when a hacker organization called Tidal Wave threatens to harm the League and their loved ones, can Green Arrow, Overwatch, and friends stopped what will be the greatest foes they've ever faced?





	1. Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get past one paragraph in a little while, so bear with me please. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

Oliver’s breath steamed, mingling with gloomy Gotham fog. Leaves crinkled under his sneakers. He popped out from heavy brush into the well-manicured lawn of their East Coast home. Felicity playfully dubbed it Queen Manor 2.0 right after they bought the place. The instant he thought of her, a smile crossed his lips.

“H-hey,” Felicity greeted amidst a giggle fit, foregoing those schematics she kept a meticulous eye each day.

Their toddler, Tommy, bubbled up with laughter when the family dog, Beau, simply barked and crouched down to the floor. The Husky mutt looked to his human brother with bright blue eyes and a gleeful expression on his muzzle. As if on cue, Beau played like this for the past ten minutes, and Tommy erupted with infectious cheer each time. William managed to get his head out of the books, and added a tennis ball in the mix.

Felicity and William mentioned in unison, “Daddy’s home.”

Tommy mumbled a quick, “Daddy!” with a little wave, though clearly Oliver was vying for attention with the dog. It was a losing battle. More often than not, when it came Dad vs. dog, Tommy’s fur brother won in the little boy’s eyes.

“Hello.” Oliver insisted in mock annoyance, “A little more love please.”

“No!” Tommy denied, which was currently his favorite word.

Raisa met the toddler with a strict gaze, “Thomas Robert Queen.”

The kid’s bare feet unevenly padded the floor, giving his father a proper hug. Tommy made a beeline for his booster seat in their Queen mansion’s breakfast nook.

“Daddy!” Tommy remarked honestly while pinching his nose, “You smell like stinky socks.”

Oliver sniffed under the arm of his blue Smoak Tech hoodie. He cringed. Ugh, okay, so he was a bit ripe.

William chuckled, throwing a fluffy green towel at him, “Hit the showers, pops.”

Oliver shook his head, knees creaking when he knelt down to pepper the swell of his wife’s belly with smooches. She pushed her chair over to the lift, and they fell into their morning routine. By the end of their shared shower, Felicity drew a heart with an arrow in the fogged up mirror. Oliver smirked when he saw her doodle.

Felicity wondered, “So were you able to clear your head?”

“I think it’s going to be awhile, Honey.” Oliver admitted with a heavy sigh. “I almost lost you, the boys, the baby, everything.”

His rough palms contrasted Felicity’s supple skin as he cupped her face. She gently grabbed his wrists. They stared at one another like they could see straight into each other’s minds. At this point in their marriage, that may very well be the case.

“But you didn’t,” His wife reminded with conviction.

“I could have.”

He bit back anger just thinking about it. Dr. Jonathan Crane, known as Scarecrow, on the streets kidnapped his family along with Alfred, Tim, and Barbara. That bastard held their loved ones captive for two days. Batman and Green Arrow were barely able to thwart Scarecrow’s psychological onslaught, but thanks to power dampeners designed by Overwatch, the brooding vigilantes powered through until their friends and family were home safe in their arms.

“Look at me.” She directed, tilting his chin, “We’re here. We’re home with you. All I want to focus on is our family and the merger.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver,” mimicked his wife.

His eyes shined with unshed tears, “I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t.”

“We both know neither of us can promise that.”

“No, but I know we’ll both fight like Hell to come back to each other.” The brunette hacker confirmed, foreheads touching before she felt strong kicks in between their sweet embrace. “See?” Felicity pointed out, lips ticking up, “Ada agrees with me.”

After a sniffling breath, he huffed out a chuckle “Of course she does. Ada takes after her mom.”

“She’s strong like you,” added the expectant mom.

He offered in all honesty, “Both. Both is always the best choice.”

“Mm-hm.” She hummed with a nod, chewing on her lip, “Do I need to schedule you an appointment with Dr. Nolan at ARGUS?”

“Not yet. Please don’t worry.”

“Yeah, that’s like telling me don’t backup my files.”

“Mm.” He grinned, biting the inside of his cheek. Wafting scents of warm chocolate and banana tickled their noses. “Damn, that smell makes me feel like a kid again.”

Felicity grunted, transferring onto wheelchair, which wasn’t an easy task when she neared the end of her second trimester.

“We are so lucky to have Raisa.”

The couple quickly re-dressed. Rain and wind howled outside after that overcast fog darkened to gray angry clouds. But breakfast with his family, sharing stories made any worth it.

* * *

_**Six Months Ago** _

Twin Ducatis zipped over the Washington interstate. They reconvened Hucknall park. Felicity eased on the adapted throttle, shutting off the engine as she undid her leg straps.

“You’re scary good on that thing, Baby.” Oliver acknowledged, unfolding and putting the pieces of her other purple ride back together.

Felicity corrected, using her arms to move her legs to one side. “She is not a thing, Honey. She is a sexy beast of a machine, and her name is Ophelia.”

“My apologies, madam,” obliged her man, adopting a regal tone. “Your throne awaits, my love.”

Voice lilting to the same British accent, his wife said, “Why thank you, my good man.”

Their date night had taken the duo on a nostalgic journey as soon as they mounted their motorcycles. The Queens started off on a scavenger hunt that took them to Corrado’s — the restaurant, where they had their very first date. They dined on delectable, rich Italian cuisine and engaged in intimate conversation. It had been awhile since they did have an evening alone just the two of them. Dinner was topped off with red wine and heated, passionate kisses.

Their second stop had the pair reminisce over their engagement. Technically, Oliver asked Felicity to marry him at least five times, and the final question pop came from her. But this was where it all started, where everything changed for the rest of their lives. Her eyes flitted down to the sparkly diamond ring on her finger, nose reddening from the brisk air and bottled up emotions.

"Hey." Oliver interjected, squatting down to her level, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought us here. But I wanted to show you something."

"Never gets any easier." She realized, voice cracking in response. Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand, signaling for him to guide her over the bumpy grass area.

A few feet away, they stopped at a bench, but it was no ordinary sitting area. This bench was dedicated specifically to them.

A plaque read, "'Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy' -- Oliver J. Queen and Felicity M. Smoak-Queen, the true saviors of Star City.’”

The blonde tech mogul truthfully didn't know what to make of it. Some could see it as a hidden gem in a rather large empty park, yet others could see this gesture as vain and boastful.

"Did you pay for this, Oliver?"

"No, no." He swore immediately, "A group of citizens did. Apparently, we have quite the following."

"Huh?" Felicity said, examining the wooden bench as if was an unidentified alien object, "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out."

"I think it's kind of cool."

"Ha! Do you not recall your last stalker situation?"

"Sit with me please"

"Oh, okay." Felicity's leather jacket squeaked as it scraped against the wood.

Felicity used Oliver’s arm as a cushion, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

Her husband noted in a whisper, “Besides all the proceeds went to charity — not the Parks and Rec Association.”

“Aw!”

Oliver fetched a picnic basket from his sidecar. The two indulged in brownies and sparkling water. They called Raisa to check on their sons together.

“Good night, guys.”

Felicity finished right before Oliver ended the call, “We love you.”

“You know,” Oliver thought with a devilish grin, “Maybe it’s time we replace the bad memories with good ones.”

Oh, Felicity knew exactly what he meant.

“Just because I carry lubricant in my purse, doesn’t mean I’m going to say, ‘Where do you want me? Take me now, lover.’” Felicity’s face scrunched at her own use of that creepy term of endearment. “It’s the equivalent of dudes having a condom in their wallet.” Dipping into a seductive tone, she played with the zipper on his brown leather jacket, “You will just have to wait until we get home, mister.”

Two could play at this game. His stubble deliciously rasped along the column of her neck as he planted wet and purposeful kisses he knew would rile her up, “So then let’s go home.”

Felicity giggled, a stunning pink flush blanketed her cheeks and décolletage.

Just as they readied to leave, Oliver’s wallet began ringing. Dammit, it was League business.

“What?” The off-duty Archer grit, not hiding his annoyance.

His wife quipped, slapping his back hard, “Oliver, it’s important.”

“It is,” Kara debriefed, looking none too happy that her date night with Barry was cut short, “Killer Croc’s been spotted in the sewers with black Kryptonite under a Ted Kord subsidiary in Central City.”

Ugh, crocodile monsters, that was strangely a typical night in Central City. Of course, Supergirl could not touch the vile substance, or it would prove fatal.

Slipping on his mask, Barry had to say, “I’ll bring you two up to speed.”

“Ah, his dad jokes have gotten worse since Kara had the twins.”

The screen in his wallet went dark. The Flash super sped Star City’s favorite couple underneath the depths of Central City’s sewage system. If the smell of rank bodily fluids and fecal waste wasn’t enough, the travel by Speedster was horrid.

“I hate you,” Overwatch berated, retching the contents of her stomach on her favorite boots.

The Flash rounded up caseloads of black Krytonite as the Green Arrow wrestled a crocodile humanoid. Overwatch finished the job by zapping the creature with a blue laser from her watch. Thankfully, it was set to stun, not kill. Felicity carefully examined the possible radioactivity of the foreign substance. J’onn encased it in a metallic compound of lead and kelicite. Kara and Clark flew it over to an ARGUS blacksite in Siberia thanks to access codes from Dig and Lyla. The only remnants of all Kryptonite variations that remained are held up at the Fortress of Solitude. Those two stray samples were left under the care of Oliver and Bruce.

Kara offered, buttoning her plaid shirt, “Here.”

“What is it?” Oliver’s brows furrowed.

“Take a look.”

He opened the pouch, and it was revealed to be black Kryptonite encased in that same metallic compound J’onn, Felicity, and Winn cooked up back at the DEO.

Barry cleared his throat, squeezing his wife’s shoulder, “Are you sure about this Kara?”

“Positive.” She reminded, “You know in case an evil me shows up again. A third time would be just our luck,”

From then on, secrets of the Justice League and their weekend were hidden under lock and key. It was meant for Oliver and Bruce’s eyes only. Of course, those two would be the ones to create strategies with contingency plans even if it mean taking out their own evil doppelgangers.

* * *

A week later, Oliver and Felicity enjoyed an interruption free date — no monsters, no robbers, and no Longbow hunters trying to murder the Green Arrow.

“Ol-Oliver, Honey, we’re five feet away from our bed.”

And yet, he still pushed the stop button on their in-home elevator when he and Felicity took a quick weekend trip to Gotham  together.

“Too far.” He muttered against her skin, unbuttoning her sleeveless blouse. “Please.” Oliver gave her his best puppy dog eyes. “All you need to do is tell me what you want, sit back, relax, and enjoy.”

Well, when he put it like that. Admittedly, the bed and couch quickies made their sex life a little vanilla. But this could be really fun and exciting

“On _one_ condition…”

“What’s that?”

“Make sure Raisa and the boys don’t hear us."

Her husband promised, nibbling on Felicity’s bottom lip, “They’re sound asleep.”

Granted, ravaging her hot husband wasn’t as simple as it once was. Their clothes were left in heaping pile atop a gel padded seat, her nude bra hanging off the back handle. Felicity procured a bottle of lubricant from her crimson leather purse.

“I never thought we’d actually get to use this.” Felicity noted.

He smirked, yet his eyes were fixated on every inch of skin, every scar, every freckle. God, Felicity was truly beautiful. She honed in on his rapt gaze, the intensity  still managed to make her cheeks heat.

He hoped with an eyebrow raise, “Can I…?”

“Okay.” She nodded.

Felicity held tightly to her husband. He worked an ample dollop of lubricant in his palms, rubbing it over her entrance. His eyes said it all, begging for permission as they continued their descent into a pleasurable evening. She kissed him hard on the mouth, answering his request without words.

“ _Felicity_.”

He moaned her name like a prayer when she felt how soft and smooth she was, completely bare to him in ways other physical. Making love would never quite feel the same as it did before her diagnosis with paraplegia, but there was just something about it. Moments like these still remained loving, emotional, and intimate. She couldn’t feel the tantalizing roughness of his callused palm, massaging her clitoris in small circles. She felt a tingling ghost of a sensation. Felicity nipped at his shoulder in a mix of frustration and desperation, wanting so much more.

He got the hint, and a spark of heat rose inside her. That was when she could tell he pushed two digits, plunging them in and out in a rapid frenzy before he curled. All the while, Oliver whispered how she felt under his touch. Her mind filled in blanks, but he knew she needed more. Oliver pinned her between his body and the elevator wall. She shuddered at the cool gold-painted metal against her backside.

“Oliver, I want…”

She didn’t know where she wanted him, but he certainly had an excellent guess.

He left a hickey on her pulse point, which made Felicity moan. His head ducked down lower, her chest rising and falling with anticipation. Oliver rooted around with soft smooches, kissing every inch of skin just to give her more of a feel. When he sucked on her nipple roughly, pushing it to the roof of his mouth. She gripped his hair painfully, though he didn’t care. She let out a stuttering moan that neither of them barely muffled in time.

He released her with a pop, “So sexy.”

“Don’t gloat. Let’s get the show on the road.”

“So romantic, Felicity.”

“I never said I didn’t love you, Oliver. It’s just I have needs. I need to feel you, deep inside me right now until I..”

He was to coat his cock in lube until Felicity literally took matters into her hands. Her feline smile gave away just how much she enjoyed this. She loved having her husband at her mercy. His grip on her hips was shaky as she stroked his erection until it stood tall, but no way in Hell, Oliver would drop her.

He pushed her hand away before he succumbed to that sweet release. Oliver reached between them, applying some more lubricant to her just in case. He entered her slowly, but upon her nails dragging down his scarred back, she wanted him to speed it up. They shared kisses with soft licks, teasing nips in rhythm of his hips snapping up into her like this was their last night in forever

It was carnal, raw, animalistic, and Felicity loved every fucking minute of it. That was what she missed the passion. No holding back because Oliver normally knew would with her. They just took every ounce of each other’s bodies in a fast, sweaty, heat. Her temperature rose, awareness sparking faintly only when he was deep-seated inside her.

“Fuck, Felicity.”

He spilled inside in long hot spurts. Even though, she’s not supposed to, she swear she could feel his cock twitch. But that’s not what got her, what made sex still intimate for them. It was the look of utmost love and desire in his eyes. Though the expression quickly turned apologetic, knowing she didn’t experience the same physical pleasure. Yet for her, it was still heady and what they needed.

She cut him off with a kiss, “I missed that side of you.”

“Didn’t go anywhere, Baby. Sorry, I… we…”

“Stop.” Felicity insisted, “It was amazing, life-changing.”

Okay, now he understood she was pouring the compliment gravy on a little thick for his benefit. But he went with it and would find plenty of other ways to make it up to her. Though as it turns out, in actuality, that night truly was life-changing, it was the night baby Ada was conceived.

The Queens rarely had a vanilla moment in bed when their family continued to grow, Tommy was conceived in a hospital janitor’s closet after Oliver had his a simple routine check up, but that’s a story for another time.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Oliver enjoyed a short stack of banana chocolate chip pancakes when his phone rang constantly throughout their meal.

“Dad, aren’t you going to get that?” William wondered.

“Nope.” Oliver responded, taking a swig of his coffee, “It’s the weekend, and I’m spending it with my family interruption free.”

The SQ phone kept ring and vibrating so much so, the first phone Felicity ever designed would fall right off the kitchen island.

“Oliver, get it.” Felicity insisted, narrowing her eyes at him.

Ooh, that was her annoyed face.

He got up from his seat with a “Yes, Honey.”

“Barry, again?”

“What?” Oliver barked.

The speedster’s voice held strong, “You need to gather the team and meet Kara and me in Smallville. It’s important. Tidal Wave has all of the League’s files.”


	2. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes in a farmhouse combine with intriguing reunions.

Hours passed since Barry’s urgent call, yet Oliver seemed strangely calm. Chicken sizzled in a cast iron skillet as he chopped vegetables with the skill of a seasoned chef. Felicity remained uncharacteristically quiet, stewing in anger. That was until her man started whistling _Walk Away Renee_.

Arms crossed above her belly, Felicity snapped, “Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Oliver inquired with a cocked eyebrow, genuinely confused by his wife’s sudden outburst. “I can’t take the taco seasoning off the chicken.”

“Oliver, we have a mission, and you’re over here making delicious taco chicken stew.”

“Yes, but there are also no flights from Gotham to Smallville until tomorrow morning.”

“Hello!” She reminded, “I have a private jet.”

“Your pilot Carol is on her honeymoon to Atlantis. Thank goodness, Mera gave us those extra hotel vouchers near the kingdom.”

Poking him hard on the chest, Felicity growled, “You can fly a plane.”

“Felicity, stress isn’t good for you or Ada.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you are the most stubborn, infuriating man I’ve met!”

She whipped her chair around, grumbling a string of curse words, which were inappropriate for their growing daughter’s ears. Felicity rolled down the ramp to the front yard. Oliver requested Raisa keep an eye on the boys and the stove while he go after his wife. He could easily pass her up with speed, but the off-duty Emerald Archer thought it better to keep a respectful distance.

“Felicity, will you stop, and hear me out for a sec?”

“Nope.” She denied, popping the p. Felicity went along the sidewalk. “You’re being difficult, so I need some air.”

“Felicity.”

Ugh, he just had draw out her name as if it was as butter on bread. She paused, stopping in her tracks. He was almost about to squat down to her level when Felicity boldly crossed the path to the neighbor’s front door. She caught a whiff of warm familiar spices.

“Mmm,” The brunette hacker delighted, “That smells like…” She sniffed, “toasted caraway, and ooh I’d recognize cardamom anywhere. Oliver, I think our neighbor’s making Kaghzi Kebabs.”

“Felicity, honey, I’ll make new chicken. Felicity, Felicity please. We don’t really know our neighbors...Please. And she’s already at the door.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and ran right beside her. His protests were answered with three knocks and a rung doorbell.

Their neighbor greeted, “Hello, can I help you two?”

“Hello, Mr…”

“Tomaz.”

Felicity said with excitement, ribbing Oliver’s sides, “Really?” She knew they’ve just now met Zara’s grandfather.

He filled in, extending his hand, “Adab Tomaz, you must be Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“Yes, yes, I am, but please call me Felicity.”

“So what can I do for you Felicity?”

“Well, see I smelled the lovely aroma of spices from your beautiful home. I realize this may seem like a rather strange request, but I was wondering if…”

“Hon, we can’t just…” Oliver grit, gripping the back handle of her chair.

“If we could taste some of those yummy Kaghzi Kebabs. I haven’t had one since I was a kid, but as soon as I smelled it, I got a massive pregnancy craving. I’m so sorry I realize this isn’t the proper way to introduce ourselves. It just smells like home to me.”

He swiped the gray strands in his dark mustache thoughtfully. The man obliged with a radiant smile, “How could I say no to such a sweet lady? Please come in.”

“Wow!” Oliver was taken aback by the man’s kindness, “Thank you, sir.”

“Adab, Mr. Queen.”

“Oliver,” he insisted as well.

His back cracked as he pulled down some paper plates from the cabinet, “You know Oliver, my wife Andrea loves your cooking show on YouTube, Breakfast for Dinner.”

“Oh, do you want a picture?”

“No, no.” The man laughed, digging through a cookie tin filled with recipe cards, “But I was wondering if you could sign this for her. She loves your chicken cordon bleu omelet. Andrea would be over the moon.”

Dimples pooled in his cheeks, “Of course.”

Adab loaded the paper plate with two hearty stuffed and perfectly spiced chicken kebabs on a bed a warm basmati rice tossed with chickpeas, and sprinkled minced green onions right on top of the juicy meat. Oliver wrapped it in aluminum foil to stay warm on the trip home.

“Hm,” Felicity noted, eyes as wide as antiquated CD roms, “I think you could give my husband over here a run for his money.”

“Thank you.” replied Adab with an infectious laugh. “But cooking is simply a hobby. I am a software engineer. I have an interview with the Dan Garet tomorrow.”

“Garet? Huh? One of Ted Kord’s IT guys… You know if that doesn’t work out for you, the head of my IT department at SQ tech, Michelle Holt, is looking for a new software engineer. I’m sure she could find time for you.”

“Thank you.”

The bidded their neighbor goodbye, “Again, my sincerest apologies, Adab. I’m not usually like this, but we really appreciate your generosity.”

“Same to you, Felicity.” He waved, her victorious smile was contagious.

Adab sat back in his favorite recliner after placing a plate of food in the microwave as he awaited his wife’s return. He switched the TV to watch a recording of the World Cup, yet his focus shifted momentarily as he watched The Queens head back to their lavish home. Felicity wheeled away with dinner in her lap and a Cheshire grin as Oliver stood by her side.

“Hey, pretty mama.” He spoke up as they paused at the stop sign, “Did you just poach one of Kord’s applicants?”

Felicity waved off, “I had to. The man gave us free food. Plus Michelle actually is looking for a new person in the IT department.”

“Well, you are incredibly smart and sneaky. It’s kind of sexy.”

“Nice try, but don’t think I’ve forgotten about that little discussion we had earlier, Queen.”

He groaned. They ate dinner with Raisa and their sons. Then the couple muddled through their nightly ritual. The disposable incontinence pad crinkled as Felicity shifted against the pillows. Oliver tucked the end of her catheter in a blue pillowcase atop a chair thanks to long, extended tubing of her ports.

Oliver climbed into bed beside her, peppering her cheek, behind her ear, and neck with smooches as she scanned over monthly budget reports.

“I have my alarm set for 2AM. Let me know if it’s sooner. By the way, you and your PJ’s look awfully cute.”

Felicity knew her husband was in Oliver 3.0 mode because catheter changes and checking for signs of infection wasn’t the easiest parts of their evenings. She constantly felt so embarrassed and apologetic, but Oliver always mentioned that it was a part of the husband job description — in sickness, in health. And he still looked at her with such loving eyes like Felicity is the most beautiful woman on any Earth. Plus her blue tank top with a mama duck and her duckling was pretty damn adorable.

Shuffling her paperwork in a blue manila folder, her fingertips trailed across the rough shark bite scar across his abs. “Oliver.”

This was a trap. Her tone of voice was deliciously rich and deceptive.

“Yes, Baby.”

“Tell me why we aren’t flying to Kansas right now. Our friends need our help. We should already have boarded the jet.”

“It’s not Barry and Kara. You know Clark and I don’t always see eye to eye on well, anything.”

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh, “Why are men so stupid?”

“Well, it at least gives you and Lois something to talk about.” He shrugged.

She warned, “Don’t be funny right now, Honey. I’m not in the mood.”

Despite their disagreement, they never went to bed mad — albeit a tad annoyed. Though the night ended with a sleepy, “I love you, Felicity.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Oliver.”

* * *

Bright blue skies stretched above trees. Green grassy hills, empty horse pens, and corn fields nestled Clark Kent’s beloved home. Wind gently breezed through Kara Danvers-Allen’s hair. Her eyes draped shut, feeling the sun’s warm rays across her skin. She not only received energy for the Earth’s yellow sun, yet she needed strength. Thoughts of her mother Alura washed over the hero as she silently prayed to Rao — the sun God.

A yellow speed trail streaked up to the barn roof. Barry stood atop the very spot, where she told him she was pregnant with the twins, Henry and Alura. Fittingly, the interior of the barn was where the super twins were conceived.

“Hey, Girl Scout,” called her husband, noting that telltale lip bite.

Kara turned, hovering in mid-air, “Hey, Rookie.”

“You’re worried about something.”

“No, I’m n…”

“Kara Melinda Danvers-Allen.” Barry cleared his throat, wearing a mock stern yet concerned look, “or would you prefer Kara Nebula Zor-El.”

She shushed as her boots touched down on the roof, “Shh, I told you never to speak of my Kryptonian middle name, or I will tell Oliver about the tattoo you had me laser off before you met him.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he gasped.

With her hands on her hands, pink diamond gleaming in the light, “Try me, Bartholomew.”

“Bartholomew, wait? Why am I in trouble? Don’t change the subject here. Tell me what’s bothering you, Baby please.”

“In a minute. Could you um…?”

“This is serious.”

Kara nodded solemnly. Molecules in his body vibrated so fast, bursts of the speed force wrapped the couple in ribbons of golden light. She took Barry’s hands to let them hover above ground, and with a mind bond J’onn taught her, she showed Barry her thoughts.

* * *

_**Eighteen Months Ago (Kent Family Farms — Smallville, KS.)** _

Barry watched as Kara chopped firewood, an amount for a small grassy hill in a matter of minutes.

“Chop and stack wood, Sweetie.” The blonde muttered to her, brushing sawdust off her lapel. “You’ll feel better.”

“Eliza’s just trying help, my love.” He wrapped his arms around from behind. “I have say I’ll never thought I’d see the day, when I’d see your adoptive mom middle name you.”

Kara huffed, “Maybe Alex is right. Maybe I’m being too icy and Kryptonian.”

“I think you’re hurting because you were betrayed by a friend. But instead of taking down every Ravager and bounty hunter on the DEO’s radar, don’t shut down the world around you.”

“Don’t close the door on your past,” she surmised, looking up at those green eyes. “Barry, she was working for CADMUS, and they cloned an evil me. If Felicity and Cait hadn’t developed a serum, she would’ve taken away everything and everyone I love.”

“Well, technically your mom would be safe on Argo.”

She cocked her hip and squinted at him.

“Not the point, Rookie.” Barry said, knowing his wife exact quip. “Sorry.”

Kara reminded, “Huron-El is a part of me, and it’s all my fault.”

“You didn’t steal your own DNA after your fight with Darkseid. Lex did, and Eve Tessmocker synthesized it with Black Kryptonite.”

“Don’t remind me. I can’t get any of this out of my head. I thought coming here I could relax, and I just.. I don’t know.”

“What can I do?” He fished her a Rubix cube like device out of a drawer that always got stuck. “Do you need to see home?”

“No, old holograms of Krypton and Argo just make me sad.”

He smirked with a boyish charm, “Do you want me to run to Naples for pizza and Jade Dragon in Star City for potstickers? Then we could watch The Wizard of Oz as many times as you want.”

That offer certainly was tempting. She needed to forget to get lost in something else, anything else. Then she remembered their honeymoon to a private island near Fiji. Their friend and colleague Arthur Curry recommended it, and the best part it was cloaked courtesy of really impressive tech from Arthur’s marine biologist/nano tech ally Dr. Sydney — sun, surf, cocktails. One Sunday, Barry and Kara refused to wear clothes.

The old hardwood floor creaked as Kara approached her husband slowly, “Stay here with me.”

“That’s it? That’s all you need?”

She pressed a finger to his lips, wavy hair bouncing as she shook her head, “Make love to me right here, right now.”

His green eyes pinned her azure ones. Their lips curled in soft smiles before his mouth slanted over hers. She flew him up to the alcove, where a spare bed was made when Clark decided he needed his own space separate from the farmhouse.

He nuzzled her nose. In a breath, he asked, “A little warning next time, Sweetie.”

“Sorry.” Kara giggled, not sounding phased at all.

She ripped his red plaid shirt open, much like she did her own when taking flight as Supergirl.

Barry lips’ sank into a frown, “I liked that shirt.”

“I know, Buddy Boy. You have four matching ones just like it.” Kara noted, pushing him back against the bed with a playful touch of super speed that took his breath away, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, and even if you did I heal fast.”

Dipping into a sexy tone, she exposed a lacy black bra under her blue button up. “Well, thank Rao. You don’t do everything fast. Huh?”

“Mm-hm.”

“My everything,” Kara whispered, climbing on top of him just the way they loved it.

They ground their hips against each other in a tantalizing frenzy. His hands gently cupped her ass, sliding up her back. Just as Barry was about to unhook his wife’s bra, he pulled away with a cute kiss to her nose.

“What? _Barry_.” His wife whined, flopping back on the bed.

He trailed kisses down her torso, and she mewled. “Something’s missing. Five minutes, and please do not start without me.”

“No promises, Allen!”

Barry return in four minutes with roses and chocolate pecan pie — the best dessert in all the galaxies, according to his wife.

“Like my surprise, Babe?”

“You know I do, but first come here before I take matters into my own hands.

Kara lied on the bed, nude and ready. Her blonde hair fanned out against the pillows, soft curves highlighted in the afternoon light.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

Barry mapped out every inch of her body with his lips, tongue, and teeth. His nose prodded her abs. His tongue dipped into her belly button A wet kiss lingered dangerously close to her panty line.  
  
“Just…” Kara pleaded, biting her lip in desperate pant, “I need you to…”  
  
Barry smirked, nodding, “I know. It’s just you and me."  
  
He kissed her clitoris through the cotton fabric. She shuddered, cupping the back of his head. Her eyes draped shut, if only for a moment. But Kara lifted her hips when Barry’s fingers pulled at her mismatched red underwear. He buried his face between her thighs, licking into that sweltering heat. He sucked her clitoris roughly before he replaced his tongue with his fingers, riffing them until he found a spot deep inside her that sent Kara hurtling over the edge.

“Fuck!” His touch gentled as he worked her through an orgasm, though he didn’t let up. Her voice trembled, “Babe, too much. Too much.”

He pulled his fingers out gently, bringing them to his lips. His free hand slid along her side. Her mouth formed a small o as he sucked on his fingertips, eyes laden with lust/ She tasted sweet, sweeter than the few times he had done this before, tangy, and like Kara — his little ball of sunshine

She purred, “You’re amazing, you know for a Rookie.”

“Thanks a lot, Girl Scout.” He huffed out a laugh, knowing this teasing was in good fun.

Her cousin Clark and his fiancé Lois were pretty similar. To this day, she still called him Smallville or Farm Boy while Lois was saddled with Ace and Goofball.

“Oh, I’ll show you, missy.” He lifted her over him. His lips quirked as he joked, “On second thought, have your way with me now.”

“I plan on it.” His wife pumped his cock delicately until he was hard as steel in her palm. Remnants of her previous orgasm seeped onto his pelvis before she lined herself up above his aching member, “Go slow.”

She sank down onto him, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her. They both groaned in the throes of pleasure. Kara set a gentle pace, falling over him until their lips met in wet, messy smooches. One hand spanned her shoulder, and when the other cupped her ass — the cold metal of his wedding band, making her shiver. Kara gripped his shoulder until she heard a crack.

“Damn it, Honey. I didn’t mean to…”

He grunted, hoping that wince of pain and pleasure was vacant in his eyes. “I know. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No.” She panted, pulling away, “You’re just saying that to make me feel…”

Barry cut her off with a searing kiss, using this opportunity to switch positions. “I want you to feel good.” His teeth grazed her pulse point, kissing her neck before he thrust inside without warning. Her breaths grew shorter. “I love when you lose control with me.”

“I can’t… I can’t.”

Her skin flushed pink, back arching so much they floated slightly above the mattress.

“You can.” Her husband punctuated his plea with a sharp thrust, reaching between their sweaty bodies. “Don’t hold back, Baby — not with me.”

He flicked her clitoris with his thumb, and she thrust up with reckless abandon.

“Ri-right there.” His wife stuttered as he thrummed her clitoris, flesh smacking against flesh.

Barry planted them back on the bed, spine tingling with his imminent release. She nibbled on his earlobe, and he spilled inside her sticky, rapid spurts. He lost all sense of rhythm, but by the looks of it, Kara didn’t need it. Her body was wracked with an orgasm mere seconds after Barry, when his cock twitched inside her. Warm flooded her veins. Kara cushioned his collapse. Their bodies stuck together with sweat.

“Sorry, I…” He muttered in the crook of her neck.

She promised, fingers running through his hair, “Don’t worry, I still got mine.”

“Hey, we didn’t break the bed this time.”

“Yeah!”

The super duo high-fived, fingertips lacing as they leaned in for a kiss.

The sun sank into the horizon, yet it quickly flashed a crimson red meant for the depths of Hell. It signaled only thing, CADMUS’ little pet project, Darkseid was back.

Grabbing her boots, Barry dressed in seconds, “We have to go.”

“I know you want to come with me.”

“No time to argue.”

“Just promise me if Darkseid tries to come near you, you run like Hell.”

“As long as I get to run home to you.”

* * *

_**Present Day (Kent Family Farmhouse)** _

“They’ll be here soon.” Kara figured, using her super hearing.

Clark flew in with Lois curled up bridal style in his arms. J’onn touched down seconds later in his Martian form. Cisco, Cait in her Killer Frost alter ego, and Gypsy traveled via breach. A jet engine broke the sound barrier and rumbled overhead.

Clark yelled, “Di, don’t park your jet up…”

Parts of the barn roof came crumbling down like hay to the big bad wolf.

“Too late,” Lois interjected, playing elbowing his sides, “Told ya, you need a landing pad, Farm Boy.”

He rolled up the sleeves on his denim shirt, “I know, Lo.”

“Huh?” Kara pointed out, “J’onn, Barry, Cisco, and I added the landing pad last week after Henry chucked Blue onto the roof for Auntie Di with no help from you cuz.”

“The twins are nine months old now, Kara.”

“Yes,” Barry clarified, clapping Clark on the back, “But they’re coming into the powers faster than we’ve ever dreamed.”

“Where’s the rest of the gang?”

As if on cue, an Iron teched out Batsuit landed in front of J’onn. Oliver and Felicity were the last to arrive in a chugging black van along bumpy dirt roads.

Oliver held the button on his wife’s lift, “Superheroes in a farmhouse gives me deja vu.”

“Eh it was better in the movie.” Felicity referenced, squealing much like her mother when she was excited, “Katie-girl!”

Kate pushed a button on her suit, which folded it all in a little watch. “Lissy-love.”

“Aw, great the ex-girlfriend is here.” Oliver muttered until his breath, forehead crinkling in anger.

“You dated Kate Kane?” Cisco presumed, hoping for a fist bump, “Nice dude.”

“No, Felicity’s ex-girlfriend.”

Diana smirked, “I can see why she’s cute.”

“Felicity bats for both teams. Well, she stopped when she married Mr. GQ over here.”

“No, no. Just because I married a dude, doesn’t change who I am.”

Barry whistled, “Okay, as much as reunions are nice.”

“We need to get to work.” Kara finished her sentence.

Clark butt in, “Since when do you two ever take point?”

“Drop it, Kent!” Oliver barked.

“Queen. You’re such a…”

Diana commanded, “Everybody inside now!We’re a team. That’s why we formed the League”

Felicity and Cisco’s fingers were in a race across their keyboards. It was different to get good Wi-Fi out, but with the best hacker in the world, Felicity Smoak-Queen, they made due in record time. Tidal Wave not only stole all the League’s files, and had strangely yet to use them, they were working on some sort of space project.

“Hey, KDA, have you seen these before?”

Felicity examined, “It’s leading to some kind of black hole, but I’ve never seen readings like this before.”

“Oh, no. That’s not a black hole. That’s a phantom zone.”

“Darkseid back.” Barry gulped.

The team all exchanged worried looks, but it was quickly interrupted by a crabby toddler and his little friend Alura floating out of her bassinet. Henry zapped a lightning bolt in his sleep. The parents’ rocked their children together in two corners of the room while Clark told them the history of Darkseid. May Rao, Yahweh, or whatever power that be help them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
